monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GraveDiggerFan/Top 10 Grave Digger trucks of all time.
Hey guys!! Since my user is GraveDiggerFan I decided to create a Grave Digger type blog lmao. These can include Grave Digger number 1-39, the ones the boys (Adam & Ryan) are/were driving, even anniversary trucks. These can be in your opinion. Here's my Top 10. 10. Grave Digger 7. Grave Digger 7 (aka 13) wasn't the best truck, but it was the first truck to have the todays spooky paint job. It did win its first world championship in freestyle in 2000 as number 13. 7 in my opinion was ok. Certenly not the best truck ever, but still. 9. Grave Digger 19. Grave Digger 19 didn't have the best debut at Houston 2004 for Dennis. It crashed very badly in racing, had weird rebounds, and it was pretty fast. Dennis was able to win the world racing championship that same year. To me this truck was ok. 8. Grave Digger 20th Anniversary. This truck design was cool. It was also the first Anniversary truck ever built for Grave Digger in 2002. The design looked cool with the crossbones and the history trucks on the side. 7. Grave Digger 34. This truck has a big furture to come. This is currently driven by Krysten Anderson, the first and so far only female driver in Grave Digger's history. Krysten will (hopefully) win the DDS and make her World Finals debut. She will compete in the All-Star Challenge coming up in October. 6. Grave Digger 16. This is no doubt the best truck for Pablo Huffaker. It's also his longest ever. He ran the chassis for TMNT in WF 10 & 11. It was also the last grave digger truck to have a blank roof. 5. Grave Digger 25th Anniversary. This truck was the first to have the squad get the anniversary logo on theirs. This had a very cool chrome design (before Dennis destroyed it) in WF8. It also had a cool silver flag for Dennis' truck to represent the boss eventhough his son Adam drove it all year. 4. Grave Digger 30th Anniversary. This truck is by far the coolest design I have seen on Grave Digger. Dennis' design had the 3D face on it and had 2 colors Purple and Green. The chrome design was awesome too when WF 13 came. The encore its self was epic. 3. Grave Digger The Legend. This truck is one I would love and can't wait to see return. This truck was driven by Adam which no doubt had every season at its best. 2014 by far is the best for this truck which had that INSANE and FIREY (literally) freestyle in Tampa that year. It is planning to reserve for a driver hopefully for young Weston. 2. Son-uva Digger. This truck by far is the most insane, craziest, and best truck when it comes to freestyle. Ryan has drove it since WF 12 encore, which by far had an epic performance. Ryan won his 2 World championships in this truck in 2017 and 2018. 2014 has to be no doubt the best year for this truck. It won a lot of freestyle events that year. Its save that year in St. Louis was by far very hard and incredable to even save it. This truck might go on for maybe 40 years. 1. Grave Digger 20. This is no doubt number 1. This is Dennis' best truck ever. He won 2 world racing championships with this truck, one of them was against Tom Meents. This one was when Dennis brought his freestyle throttle rythem in the truck's first year. Dennis won 9 straight racing wins with this truck from March of 2010 to Feburary of 2011. This was the first Grave Digger truck Adam drove when his dad got hurt in 2007. Overall, this one was definatly fun to watch for all of its time. Category:Blog posts